nebulasplunderfandomcom-20200213-history
Boa'an Enipsu
Boa is the head honcho of the crew of the Viva Nova, and often times, the one who got them involved in it to begin with. Though he holds a commanding presence and knows exactly what he wants and what he's doing, his crew has varying (and often conflicting) opinions about him. Basic Information Name: 'Boa'an Ai'okka Enipsu '''Age: '''38 '''Sex: '''Male '''Height: '''6'0" '''Species: 'Liikoka '''Home Planet: '''N/A '''Job: '''Captain '''Creator: Tazlov Arsenal: ''' * Ice powers. Can create and dismantle anything made of ice, and can freeze water, but cannot manipulate water in its normal form. * Kukri handle. The blade is ice, and can only be maintained by ice-wielding powers. Boa can basically make his sword be whatever shape he wants. * Laser Pistol. A normal pistol that shoots deadly lasers. * Starburned Quarterstaff. A quarterstaff forged from the metal of a supernova. Very tough, retractable, and hurts. '''Inventory: * Cube necklace. Only he knows of its significance. * Bracelet attraction attachment. Allows him to recollect his sword’s handle from afar at will. Think Thor's hammer. * Amphibious Windsurf. A board that has a retractable sail to double as both a surfboard, and a windsurf. Has a small hover motor that allows it to hoverboard over land, as well. Description Boa is a humanoid covered in light grey fur with leopard-like patterns of darker spots in various locations, and has a long, expanding tail that ends in a patch of darker grey. He has large, crescent-like ears, thin and deep black eyes with light blue irises, and black dreadlocks for hair. He commonly wears a dark blue tank top and baggy pants, as well as grey sashes and bandages. He has multiple piercings on his ears, and various purple scars on his face and hidden under his clothing. Personality { Cold | Calculating | Stoic | Softspoken | Logical | Selfless | Stubborn | Lenient | Psychopath } Boa isn't much of a conversationalist. Often, one will find him in his quarters, scheming up new plots to plunder another big cargo ship, or figuring out where the crew should be taken to next. He cares very little, if at all, about the crew's personal lives. If they decide to fight, have at it. He has bigger fish to fry than be the middleman for working out people's problems. When somebody does something that is worth his attention, he can get pretty scary. He's naturally quiet, and it's very difficult for him to yell at his crew to stop what they're doing -- which is why he believes more in action than the spoken word. When a mate kills another mate, he orders the rest of the crew to manhandle him into the eject bay, personally strip the perpetrator of all gear and clothing, then jettison the body into space. He will watch the entire time. It's freaky. In times of crisis, Boa will not hesitate to protect his crew, at any cost. He is always willing to sacrifice himself for the crew, despite how much it looks like he doesn't give two shits about them. Their lives do matter to him, and he acts as the tough-love father of the crew: cold, unloving, but still protective of his mates. In addition, during times of violence or capture, it's easy for him to keep his cool, and almost take pleasure in the silent treatment. He knows it can freak people out, if he does it right. Strengths * Stays cool under pressure. Always seems to know exactly what to do in times of crisis. * Wields strange ice powers. Able to launch little bombs of ice, or freeze upon contact. Also able to manipulate the shape of his blade. * Pretty strong and fast. He works out. Weaknesses * Not very thick-skinned. When one looks past the grand facade of a great captain, there isn't much of a man left behind. * His attitude and cold disposition makes him come off as ungrateful, and uncharismatic. It's easy to get fear and respect, but hard for him to get people to really like him. * Under specific circumstances (nobody can really find a pattern yet,) Boa will figuratively and literally freeze up where he stands. Certain things trigger a reaction in him, and he ends up getting himself stuck. * Shellfish allergy Diseases / Disorders Antisocial Personality Disorder (psychopath) * No conscience (or very weak) * Total apathy * Disinterest in other people's lives, hard to identify with others and their problems * Structural differences in the brain * Different bodily reactions upon stress or violence (rather than fight-or-flight instinct, Boa is unphased, and sometimes even calmer) Shellfish allergy * Suffers anaphylactic shock from consumption after several seconds Backstory Boa’an Enipsu has gone by many names, and been the captain of many ships in the past two decades of the criminal life he now lives. His criminal record is a frightening representation of the kind of cunning and ruthlessness he is capable of, and because of this and his impressive courses of action during his leadership, his crew has grown to respect him. There have been a few snippets of information slowly wrung from him by his current crew. He used to feel emotion at one point, but something caused him to develop the disorder that holds his feelings hostage now. He worked as a bartender for many years, and uses drink-mixing as a hobby, a way to wind down after work, and to keep his skills sharp from the past. At one point, he had loved a man by the name of Avius, but this was the only fact that was able to be pried from him. No details follow his life stories, usually. Now, he is the captain of the GSS Viva Nova, a quiet and cutthroat man whose hazy past does not help with his crew trying to predict or understand him. He only works for riches -- his main goals are to provide for his crew, and to stockpile enough money for every crewmate to retire with plenty of savings left to live their lives peacefully. This includes paying off their bounties, and building general living expenses for them. ' Trivia' *His blood is purple. See scar. *Gallacta is his favorite space rum. *Has been known to do yoga. Like, actual yoga. And meditation. *Knows how to pinpoint certain pressure points in people’s bodies and, after several attempts, can put anybody to sleep within seconds. *He sleeps in a hammock in his quarters. The rest of his room is pretty plain. *Boa has something resembling an Irish accent. It intertwines with pirate lingo pretty well. *Was a bartender for several years in the past. Kardokk was the one to pry this information from him, during an extensive drink-mixing session. *Known to have trouble sleeping, and in an attempt to keep himself from overworking, he is often seen in the bar downstairs, keeping up his drink-mixing skills as a hobby. *Boa wasn’t always the way he is now. He used to love somebody called Avius. Levi was the one to find out this information, through a cleverly-executed counseling session. *He self-harms by stabbing his right hand with his sword, reason unknown. Echobi was the one to find out this information, through a short healing session. *Boa is allergic to shellfish. He suffers anaphylactic shock from consumption after several seconds. Category:Character Category:Crew Member Category:Captain